<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roach Deserves a Medal by Bedalk05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200791">Roach Deserves a Medal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05'>Bedalk05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt Deserves Soft Things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Roach, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is So Done (The Witcher), Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Roach was confused. Noisy one, gentle one, and angry one all traveled together before leaving Roach for the tall hill. But now only gentle one is left, like how it always used to be. Roach is considering renaming him sullen one though because he has not seemed happy since he returned. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt Deserves Soft Things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette, The Best Fics I've Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roach Deserves a Medal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/gifts">Malaayna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is...utter nonsense and I blame Malaayna for this wonderful idea. This is a rewrite of Chapter 2 of "You've Been Deprived, Haven't You My Dear?" from Roach’s POV so if you haven't read that this may not make too much sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Roach was confused. Noisy one, gentle one, and angry one all traveled together before leaving Roach for the tall hill. But now only gentle one is left, like how it always used to be. Roach is considering renaming him sullen one though because he has not seemed happy since he returned. </p><p>He’s barely spoken to her in fact which is pretty concerning. Gentle one loves talking to Roach. Silly human doesn’t realize he can’t speak four legged. Roach has tried cheering him up in her usual ways; head butting him, searching his pockets for treats, wandering off road, but nothing is working. It’s not Roach’s fault though. The surest way of making gentle one happy is by trying to bite or stomp on noisy one but without him there, Roach has no one to harass. Roach can’t be expected to work under these conditions. </p><p>Releasing a tired nicker, Roach settles down for the night as her human stares broodily into the fire. Maybe that should be his name-broody one. He used to always be this glum before noisy one came along. Roach disliked noisy one at first because he made gentle one grip her reins too tightly sometimes. But then Roach noticed that she got to spend more time with yummy hay and other horses. Not to mention noisy one would always slip her treats when he thought gentle one wasn't looking. Now that she thinks about it, Roach thinks that she misses noisy one. </p><p>Roach tenses as a familiar presence suddenly brushes against her senses. Noisy one? Just then, an unusually large wolf trots through the tall bushes but instead of rearing up with fear Roach cocks her head curiously. Why does he smell like noisy one? </p><p>Roach watches as the wolf submits himself to the human. Huh. Not very wolflike. For the first time in a long time broody one bares his teeth in the human sign of happiness. Roach relaxes. She’s glad gentle one isn’t raising his pointy sticks; they always cause such a mess. As she watches him talk to the wolf Roach shakes her head. Her human can be so dumb sometimes. Doesn’t he know that he can’t speak wolf either? </p><p>
  <b> *** </b>
</p><p>When the hot thing is up in the sky again, Roach shakes out her mane with a sigh. Though gentle one is a very good groomer, Roach misses the nice smelling things noisy one would weave into her mane. As her human begins gathering all of his things, the wolf trots up to Roach. Roach watches as the wolf bares his teeth at her. But it doesn’t look threatening...it almost looks like the human sign of happiness. Why would a wolf do that? </p><p>Then the wolf bows at her with a playful tail wag. Huh. Friend. Roach leans down and nudges wolf friend and paws the ground, swishing her tail. Then she gets a better whiff of him. It <i>is</i> noisy one! How is noisy one a wolf? </p><p>Hmm, now that Roach thinks about it, noisy one always did have an underlying smell of predator. Probably one of the reasons why Roach always snapped at him. Roach nickers happily as she watches her human scratch the back of his head. Maybe now that noisy one is back he will be happy again! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Next up in the series will be a fic with Vesemir finding some love, so stay tuned. (Cue Geralt and Jaskier becoming utterly mortified that their surrogate parents become paramours.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>